


Feeling Blue

by Abyssinia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They had to raid three grocery stores to get enough Jell-o.</i><br/>Episode tag for "New Order"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Blue

Sam sighed as the credits rolled. She'd expected to come home to an empty house and bounce off the walls until she could sleep when they finally let her out of the infirmary. But instead Teal'c had been waiting for her to ask if he could drive her home, and she didn't think it was just because he was growing to really like driving.

On the way home Teal'c had pulled into Mario's - the tiny Italian restaurant with the best garlic bread in Colorado Springs - and treated her to spaghetti and meatballs and extra garlic bread, even ordering her a glass of her favorite wine without asking - all paid for with the Air Force salary he never spends anyway. After the canolis they walked to the local Video Rental and he let her choose _Singing in the Rain_ without even glancing at the _Star Wars_ section.

And now the credits were rolling and Sam was curled up under an afghan on her couch, Teal'c next to her, and she had to admit that his warm, solid presence was especially comforting at the moment. Plus, Tau'ri men could really learn a thing or two from him. "Thanks, Teal'c," she said, stretching to grab the remote.

"I am glad to have you back safe, Major Carter," Teal'c responded, offering her one of his rare, small smiles. "I was concerned we would not see you again."

"You know it isn't your fault, right Teal'c?" Sam asked. "There was nothing you could have done to stop Fifth from taking me."

"My only regret is that he got away," Teal'c told her and she recognized the tone in his voice - knew the next time they encountered Fifth - and she shuddered at the certainty that there would be a next time - Teal'c would ensure that escape did not repeat itself.

"Yeah, well, I appreciate the company tonight," she told him, pushing the afghan to the side and sliding off the couch. They'd all had their share of bad times over the years, and nights they didn't really want to face alone. It was nice to have the company without having to ask, and she really didn't think she could face Pete right now, or the voices in her own head. She paused a minute in the entrance to her kitchen, relieved to find it looked very little like the one in the farmhouse Fifth had created, before heading for the cabinet where she kept boxes of Jell-o.

She turned around, box of blue raspberry in hand, to find Teal'c standing in the doorway with the smallest of mischievous smiles on his face - someone who didn't know him wouldn't even notice. "What?" she asked.

"Several years ago Colonel O'Neill took me to a place where humans did battle in a ring of Jell-o," Teal'c said, raising an eyebrow. "Daniel Jackson joined us to explain the cultural significance. It was most entertaining."

Sam looked at him, trying to wrap her brain around the idea of her three teammates visiting a bar with Jell-o wrestling - O'Neill clutching a beer and pretending to only half pay attention, Daniel probably complaining that he had better things to do while giving Teal'c a lecture on wrestling in various Earth cultures, and Teal'c simply watching the stage with curiosity and fascination. "Are you saying you want to try it?" she asked.

Teal'c tilted his head. "It could prove a useful training exercise. A battle may take place on treacherous territory and a wise warrior will be prepared for such an eventuality." He raised his eyebrow in that way that Sam couldn't be quite sure whether or not he was joking. And, really, it did sound like fun.

"Sure, why not?" she said, because she was never spontaneous enough in her life and there was nothing like almost dying to make her want to try something new. "But I don't think I have enough here..."

Soon they had relieved three nearby grocery stores of their blue Jell-o and Sam sent Teal'c down to her basement to cover her exercise mats with a heavy tarp as she mixed box after box of instant Jell-o with water, filling several buckets waiting on the floor, which Teal'c came up to grab.

Eventually she slipped into her bathing suit - the sensible one-piece she used to swim laps at the gym - and made her way downstairs. Teal'c had used whatever material was on hand to make a sort of flat bowl with the mats, all covered with a tarp and about ten inches of quivering blue Jell-o. He was standing proudly next to it, exactly how he stood before sparring practice at SGC, stripped down to just his U.S. military boxers. She was torn between wanting to giggle and wishing she had brought her camera downstairs.

"Okay, now what?" she asked, suddenly realizing just how ridiculous this was. Before she could react he strode forward, picked her up, and placed her in the middle of the Jell-o. She wiggled her toes, feeling the cool, slimy texture shift beneath her feet, and looked up just in time to see Teal'c reach for her. He took it easy on her, since they both knew that in a fight like this, she would never over-power his sheer mass, but soon enough she found herself landing on her back and sinking, just a little, into the jell-o.

It was cold and slimy and disgusting and...about as different from metal as you could possibly get, and a bit tasty where some had gotten into her mouth. After a minute, she decided it wasn't so bad and rolled over, reaching out to grab his leg and unbalance him, bringing him down with a satisfying splat.

They rolled and wrestled, hands sliding where they tried to grasp limbs, feet slipping as they tried to get purchase where none was to be had, and sometimes she managed to get the upper hand for a couple of second. By the end Sam was flat on her back, covered in Jell-o and sure her hair would still be blue tomorrow. There were several splatters on her walls, but she didn't care. Teal'c sat next to her, an actual grin on his face and blue-ish sheen to his skin.

"So," she said, trying to catch her breath. "That was fun."

"Indeed."

"We on for tomorrow night then?" she said, laughing at his raised eyebrow and throwing a handful of jell-o at him.


End file.
